Un san Valentín en Arsk
by El Redentor 777
Summary: En el reino de Arsk llegó el día de san Valentín, un día donde los héroes y heroinas pueden pasar juntos en un día especia, puede un cierto peli rojo encontrar amor en una cierta amistad. Varios emparejamientos. La actitud de los villanos es de buenos. Algunos personajes que no han salido en fire Emblem héroes aparecen.


**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777 con mi primer especial. Sé que pude haber echo uno de año nuevo pero me decidí por hacer uno de San Valentín sobre mi pareja favorita.**

 **Fire Emblem ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si hubiera sido así hubiera metido a Leif antes en fire Emblem héroes.**

Palacio de Arsk.

En el palacio se podía ver a varios héroes legendarios charlando entre ellos. Incluso alguno de ellos fueron personas malas, pero al parecer el estratega misterioso Kirian parece ser que les hizo un cambio de actitud con su amistad. Muchos sabían que este día era muy especial ya que era San Valentín.

Un ejemplo claro fue el de Rey héroe Marth quien le estaba regalando un ramo de rosas y un regalo a su prometida Shiida. Camila recibiendo varios a Lagos y cartas que de seguro no leyó.

El día de San Valentín no sólo es un día para solo amores si no de amigos también.

Un ejemplo es el de los dos hermanos quienes son los príncipes de ese palacio. Sharena estaba dándole un regalo a su hermano algo se mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza y sus dos invitadas Gunnthrá y su hermana Fjorm estaban hablando y recordando varias cosas.

Varios casos así se veían en Arsk sin embargo un cierto pelirojo paseaba con una niña de pelo azul en el palacio.

-dime lilina que harás en este día-preguntaba el peli rojo a la hija del marqués de Ostia.

-no lo sé, supongo que comprare un regalo, Julia dijo que me iría a compañar-diría ella sonriendo.

-enserio, no lo sabía, y para quién es el regalo-preguntaría el con curiosidad.

-bueno es secreto Roy, ademas no tienes que ir con tu padre en estos momentos-preguntaría ella.

-en estos momentos está con tu padre-diría el-además el papa de esta época no es mi padre en ciencia cierta sabes-

-sí pero sigue siendo tu padre al igual que el mío, en paz descanse-diría ella-no importa que sea de otro mundo siempre lo voy amar como al mío-

-bueno tienes razón pero a un mantengo mi palabra-diría el-bueno iré a ver a mi padre, cuidate-

Él pelirojo caminaria a otro lado para así dejar a su amiga de la infancia con la chica de pelo blanco.

Julia estaba esperándola con una sonrisa como siempre, a pesar de lo que había sufrido ella y lilina eran muy amigas y aparte con otras chicas del palacio también.

-estás lista-diría ella.

-si solo hay que esperar-diría ella.

-esperar a quien-diría lilina. Julia solo apuntaría atrás.

-siento la tardanza-diría una chica de pelo azul largo con una diadema de oro, ojos azules con una marca en uno de ellos y venia vestida con una armadura muy similar a su ante pasado.

-Lucina, no sabía que ibas a venir-diría ella.

-bueno la verdad yo también me impresione cuando Julia me invitó-diría ella caminando afuera del palacio acompañada de las otras dos-pero mi papá me dijo que iba a llevar a mi mama a cenar a algún lado de él reino-

-valla, la señora Robin tiene suerte de que tenga un marido muy atento-diría lilina sonríendo.

-sí, mi padre es maravilloso-diria Lucina.

-el mío también, pero el papa de esta época aún no se ha casado y no se quiene es mi madre-diría ella-tal vez sea por eso que Roy actúa muy indiferente con el señor Eliwood-

-Roy que-diría Lucina extrañada-pero si veo que se lleva muy bien con el-

-si pero aveces piensa que su papá no es el-diría ella.

-oh entiendo, de echo yo solía pensar eso antes sabes pero con el paso del tiempo pude ver lo equivocada que andaba-diría ella y miraria a su amiga de pelo blanco-oye Julia y tu mamá que hace-

-bueno...-diría ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa retorcida-verán-

 **Flash back.**

 **Hace unos minutos atrás.**

 **Varios héroes miraban a dos sujetos tomando el brazo de una muchacha muy parecida a Julia.**

 **-mira Sigurd-diría un sujeto de pelo rojo largo rizado agarrando el brazo de la mujer-Deidre es mi mujer y la persona que más amo en este mundo-**

 **-en serio Arvis-diría el sujeto llamado Sigurd quién es el padre de Seliph-no puedo creer que digas eso después de lo que hiciste-**

 **-más bien de que el otro yo hizo, yo nunca sacrificaría a mi mujer y a mis hijos por cambiar el mundo-diría el jaloneando.**

 **-sí pero yo fui testigo de ello-diría sigue jalando ahora.**

 **-eh...chicos-diría la mujer sonrojada de la vergüenza por tantas miradas que tenía encima.**

 **-tal vez pero fue en otro tiempo-diría Arvis-además te atreviste a ponerle cosas en la cabeza a mi hija-**

 **-Julia sabe el tipo de persona que eres Arvis-diría el-no voy a soltarla-**

 **-ah no-diría el sería mente y este soltaría Deidre , y Sigurd sonreíria-entonces pelearé por ella-**

 **El duque de Veltomer sacaría su tomo Valflame.**

 **-Te tengo una propuesta Sigurd el que gane entre tú y yo en una batalla en el Coliseo...será la persona que saldrá con ella-varios murmullos se escucharían.**

 **-aceptó el reto-diría Sigurd con su Tyrfing divina-voy por mi caballo Arvis, te arrepentirás de esto-**

 **Deidre lo único que pudo hacer era suspirar mientras varios héroes quienes no tenían una cita iban al coliseo.**

 **Fin del flash back.**

Las dos chicas al escuchar eso le saldrían una gotita anime.

-valla...y que dijieron Seliph y Julius-{sé que Julius no ha salido en fire Emblem héroes}preguntaría Lucina.

-julius dijo que ganara el mejor y se fue con Ishtar mientras Seliph fue a tratar de ayudar a mama-

-bueno por lo menos ahora sabemos que la señora Deidre no estará sola-diría lilina y las tres llegarían a una tienda de regalos-bueno llegamos-

Mientras tanto varios chicos estaban con algunas heroinas de otra épocas como en el caso de Reihard quien estaba hablando con Cecilia. Minerva con Jerome quien estaba sin su máscara.

Algunos cuantos salían con su peor enemigo del pasado y se empezaron a tomar mucho cariño.

Hinoka estaba con Leo con la cara toda roja, pero al príncipe joven de norh le parecía adorable, después d e todo a él le encantaba los tomates. Sus hermanos no aceptaban antes el echo de que ambos salieran.

Ryoma a un culpaba a los de norh por la muerte de la reina Mikoto y Sumeragi, y Takumi por el echo de que odia a Leo.

Xander dijo que leo era muy joven para ello y Hinoka era más grande que el, y Camila dijo que nunca dejaría que su hermano menor adorable se fuera con ella.

Los únicos de acuerdo eran los dos corrin, Elise y Sakura. Pero el estratega empezó a emparejar a los bandos contrarios para que las cosas se calmaran y luego de un tiempo empezaron a aceptar la relación.

Clarisse estaba con Jeorge el arquero akaneo o el tirador certero, al parecer Jeorge no miraba de todo oscuro a la chica y pudo ver que era alguien buena, ambos practicaban sus tiros y ambos sabían que esto no se veía como una cita en sí, pero para ellos el día de san Valentín, hacia esto lo hacía algo especial.

Nephenee estaba con el caballero negro quien no traía su casco. Le sorprendió en el principio saber que en realidad era Zelgius, durante el tiempo que ambos lucharon como aliados pudo notar que él era una persona que daría su vida para mantener a todo el mundo con vida y ella lo estaba ayudando a que su rencor con Ike bajara.

Eliwood sonreíria al ver eso y el joven marqués de pherae estaba sentado en una banca mientras miraba a las otras parejas hablar, dormir en el pasto verdoso juntos o estar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-pasa algo Eliwood-diría Héctor con su Armands.

-no es nada Héctor...pero tienes que traer tu hacha contigo-diría Eliwood quien estaba sin su Durandal.

-bueno uno nunca sabe cuando un enemigo te va atacar-diría el-alguna en tu mira amigo-

Eliwood solo suspiraría. El joven pelirojo había recibido algunos regalos, cartas, chocolates de varias personas pero solo eran amigos o amigas.

-no la verdad-diría el-pero pensé que habías, regresado al palacio-

-bueno si...pero-diría Héctor-hace un rato mire a mi hija y a sus amigas saliendo con regalos en las manos-

-sí y eso que tiene de malo...tal vez se lo va dar a algún amigo suyo-diría Eliwood.

-tal vez pero quiero advertirte algo Eliwood-diría Héctor dando una mirada helada que podría ser más fría que la ventisca del tomo de Gunnthrá-si ese regalo llega a tu hijo, o si acaso se le confiesa no tendré piedad en ti ni en el, no voy a dejar que se case con tu hijo, te quedo claro-

Eliwood rápidamente asistiría y luego Héctor quitaria su mirada fría.

-bueno Eliwood iré al bar con alguno de los otro héroes, no vemos-Héctor caminaria hacia otra parte de Arsk.

Eliwood suspiraría. La verdad últimamente su hijo a estado muy apartado de el, no sabe él por qué, pero ha tratado de ser un el mejor padre posible. Aspesar que en esta línea temporal ambos están iguales de jóvenes algunos podrían incluso confundirlos como hermanos. Pero el sentimiento que tiene a su hijo es el de un padre. Pero con un hijo casi de su edad.

-valla que haré ahora-diría Eliwood.

-pasa algo amigo mío-el peli rojo volteo y miro a un sujeto de pelo azul corto con un tatuaje en su brazo-te vez algo angustiado-

-hola Chrom-diría el y el peli azul se sentaría con el-no tenias que ir con la señorita Robin-

-bueno si pero te vi aquí así que decidí hablar contigo un rato-diría el-que te tiene tan angustiado-

-bueno...es sobre mi hijo-diría el-aveces pienso que no somos muy cercanos-

-entiendo...yo pasé por lo mismo cuando Lucina llegó conmigo-diría el-pero te diré algo Eliwood si te puede servir-

El peli rojo lo miraria atentamente.

-no importa la época en la que estés o en la que él viene, no importa si el padre de esa época falleció o no siempre será tu hijo-diría el-eso pude aprender con ella-

-entiendo...solo que hay un problema-diría el-en tu caso...tú ya te habías casado con Robin y aparte la Lucina de tu época ya había nacido-chrom asistiría.

-si en efecto-diría el.

-bueno mi caso es...no me he casado aún y aparte el Roy de mi época no ha nacido-diría el.

-no te dijo algo de su madre...o sea tu esposa-Eliwood negaria.

-desgraciadamente ella murió en le parto-diría el-según me contó el Bartre de su época y que aparte le han estado guardando el secreto ese, aunque creo que el ya sospecha, es por eso que no me acerco a nadie, no quiero que el Roy de mi época pierda así madre también-

Chrom tenía una mirada sería.

-estas pensado muy negativo y muy hipócritamente-diría Chrom-debes de pensar en tu hijo, no en ti, si él quiere tanto una madre te lo hubiera pedido antes, además él sería feliz si te viera también a ti feliz-

-enserio-diría Eliwood y Chrom asistiria.

-así es-diría el-además no hay nada de malo salir con alguien incluso como amigos-diría el levatandose.

-gracias Chrom, me hiciste un gran favor acosenjandome-Eliwood diría fin una sonrisa y levatandose y dirigiéndose a Arsk.

Mientras tanto.

Roy paseaba por todo el reino de Arsk en búsqueda de Flores y el joven muchacho se había preparado para una ocasión especial. Había batallado en encontrarlas y eran un ramo de flores azules.

-bien ahora irá a Arsk a arreglarme-diría el en voz baja y a voltear casi gritaba.

-pasa algo Roy-diría un joven de pelo marrón con traje blanco quien reconoció como el primo de Seliph, Leif Farris Claus.

-no nada Leif...qué haces aqui-diría el.

-estaba buscando unos pendientes-diría el.

-para quien-diría el curioso.

-para Erika-diría el y Roy abriría sus ojos.

-enserio...yo pensé que para nana-diría el y Leif negaria.

-se lo que piensas amigo...de echo te diré algo, solo no le digas a Ephraim quieres-diría el acercándose a él-estoy apuntó de declárame a ella-

-enserio-diría el-bueno me alegro por ti-diría el.

-y dime algo esas flores para quien son-diría el y Roy a ver que las tenía en la mano el las ocultaría fallida mente en su espalda ya que el ramo era grande.

-bueno, eso no te incumbe-

-vamos amigo que puede sucede, ya te dije quién es mi amor ahora te toca-diría el y Roy suspiraría.

-bueno...es...-

En el palacio de Arsk.

El lugar no estaba tan abandonado de él joven marqués buscaba a alguien al parecer. El seguía por todo los pasillos y este llego a encontrar a esa persona.

Estaba entrenando y vestía su traje verde azulado que mostraba sus piernas, traía su pelo verde en una cola de caballo.

Eliwood se acercaría mientras la mujer a un entrenaba.

-oye..Lyndis.-la chica voltearia a ver y esta sonreiria al verlo.

-Eliwood no sabia que estabas aquí-diría ella-pasa algo-El joven marqués podía sentir su cara algo caliente.

-bueno...me preguntaba si...tienes algo que hacer el resto de el día-diría el algo bajo pero no tanto como para no llegar a los oídos de la joven chica de las llanuras.

-no para nada-diría ella.

-bueno...no te gustaría...venir conmigo a dar una vuelta un poco afuera de el reino-diría el y Lyn abriría sus ojos.

-está bien-diria ella y Eliwood estaría sorprendido-porque no-

-oh gracias-diría el-ahorita regresó-diría el regresando adentro del palacio a toda velocidad y la peli verde estaría confundida.

-oh valla, si la señorita Lyn ha sido invitada a una cita-ella escucharía una risita y la chica de las llanuras con un sonrojo y una mirada fría miraria a Sonya.

-tú eres la menos indicada para hablar-diría ella-hace unas horas te mire con Soren en el jardín muy cercas-

La maga oscura cerraría los ojos con un sonrojo pero está aún seguía sonríendo.

-bueno si, no vale la pena negarlo...pero de todos modos deberías arreglarte bien para tu cita-

-espera que cita-diría ella-y ademas por qué tengo que arreglarme-

-no es es usa Lyn no me puedes decir que el joven Eliwood no es atractivo-

-bueno es lindo-diría ella rascándose la nuca con un sonrojo-pero eso no tiene nada que ver-

-lo siento pero en san Valentín un chico y una chica solos es imposible de negar que sea una salida de amigos y ya-la maga la jalaría de la mano al palacio mientras trataba de escapar.

En otra parte.

Antes de que Roy pudiera continuar el miraría a unas personas y este jalaría a Leif de el brazo y se ocultarían detrás de un puesto.

-qué demonios haces y por qué no me dices aún-Roy le taparía la boca.

-la persona, quien quiero darle esto está aquí-el diría y ambos mirarían de reojo y mirarían a tres chicas quienes tenían regalos en las manos y aparte estas reían mientras hablaban.

-lilina, ya lo sospechaba amigo-diría Leif.

-cierra la boca quieres-diría el-ni aunque le atines te diré que no-diría el.

-valla no es mucho lo que llevas ahí Lucina-

-bueno no solo le daré mi regalo a mi papa-diría ella-también recuerda que mi hermano morgan está aquí y mi mama-

-si tienes razón-diría Julia-yo compre uno para Seliph y julius-diría ella.

-si pero si vemos bien ambas tienen regalos extras-diría lilina y esta sonreíria picara-para quién es-

Lucina voltearia sonrojada y Julia no.

-lo mío es complicado saben-diría la peli blanca.

-y cuál es tu escusa Lucina-

-eh...yo, no te voy a decir hay que regresar rápido al palacio-diría ella corriendo más rápida que ambas.

-bueno no se diga más...voy a descubrirlo-diría lilina y Julia solo la seguía.

Los dos chicos saldrían de su escondite.

-eso estuvo cercas-diría Roy.

-Roy...-diría Leif sonriendo y el peli rojo suspiraría-bueno me lo dices después, tengo que ir a comprarle a Erika su regalo...me dices cómo te fue luego-diría Leif llendo a otra dirección.

-bueno Arsk...aquí voy-diría el joven peli rojo.

Después de unos minutos.

Lyn estaba en lo que podía considerar una pérdida de tiempo ya que aparte de Sonya quien estaba peinando, también estaban otras chicas.

Celica estaba maquillando a Lyn.

Camila buscaba un vestido.

Tailtiu estaba pintando las uñas de la joven peli verde.

-Chicas es enserio-diría lyn.

-bueno Lyn es san valentin-diría Tailtiu-y aparte este día estoy cien porciento seguro que el señor Eliwood es tu cordón rojo-

-espera, solo somos amigos-diría ella.

-eso no puede ser al Lyn-diría Celica-Antes de ser la novia de Alm siempre decía lo mismo que tú pero caída vez que estaba cercas de él me sentía tan alegre que ya no pude ocultar mis sentimientos-

-pero tú si amas a Alm, Celica, aparte no sé si Eliwood está enamorado de mi-diría ella.

-como no lo estaría-diría Camila-eras muy bella Lyn-

-ella tiene un punto, además no tiene compromiso con nadie verdad-diría Sonya.

-no-diría ella-eso que tiene que ver-

-pues mucho y deberías aprovechar-diría Tailtiu-yo ya termine-

-igual yo-diría Celica y luego de que Sonya terminara Camila llegaría con un vestido.

-no será mucho tiempo cariño-luego de unos minutos le ayudaron a ponérselo tanto Celica y Tailtiu llegarían con un espejo de cuerpo completo poniéndolo adelante de Lyn.

-guau-diría ella sorprendida, tenía un vestido largo de el mismo color que el que traía antes y con sus detalles de sacae, tenía ahora una gran diademas con un colgante que hacía su cola de caballo-debo de admitir que nunca me vería como una dama-

-sin el vestido toda vía pareces una-diría Celica.

-gracias-diría Lyn.

-muy bien es hora de tu cita, no lo hagas esperar más-diría Camila.

Las cuatro chicas empujarían a Lyn fuera de la habitación y esta sin opción iria ala habitación de Eliwood quien saldría y ambos estarían pasmados al verse.

El marqués vestía una camisa azul con unas botas largas dándole la apariencia de un príncipe, traía en eso manos un regalo y ramo de flores blancas.

Ambos no sabían que decir pero eliwood decidió hablar primero.

-perdón por mi mala educación Lyndis-diría el con la voz algo temblorosa-te ves hermosa-

-oh-gra-gracias-diría ella sonrojada.

-quiero darte esto-diría el y ella tomaria el ramo primero.

-son hermosas-diría ella.

-tú también eres hermosa Lyndis-diría el y ella abriría sus ojos al escuchar eso.

-Eliwood...lo dices en mi o por mi esgrima-el joven pherae rascaría su nuca.

-bueno...la verdad no sólo tu esgrima lo es...tú también lo eres-diría el y el sonrojo de Lyn incrementó.

-la verdad...tú eres muy guapo-diría ella y la cara de Eliwood y su pelo se combinarían.

-eh...que tal si...nos vamos-diría el nervioso y ella miraría el regalo en sus manos y esta estaría pensando en lo que posiblemente sea.

En otro lado.

En el Coliseo estaba algo lleno y algunos con sus parejas.

Arvis y Sigurd peleaban con mucha ferocidad.

-ríndete Sigurd, Deidre es solamente mía y yo soy suyo-el lanzaria su llamas hacia el pero Sigurd quien no estaba utilizando su caballo saltaría.

-no seas mentiroso-Sigurd aterrizaría y este correría hacia el mago de fuego apuntando con su sable-mi corazón le pertenece y el suyo ami-el trataría de atacarlo pero Arvis crearía una barrera de fuego cerrando una explosión y ambos retrocederían.

El público gritaria de la emoción a excepción de dos personas.

Deidre solo se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza y Seliph solo negaba.

-veo que siguen siendo iguales de competitivos-diría un sujeto de pelo rubio.

-si lo sé tio Eldigan-diría Seliph-no puedo creer que papa haga esto-

-déjalos, uno caerá y ya-diría el normal.

-no puede ser tío, qué pasaría si su hermana correria un riesgo como este-diría Seliph.

-el que gane pelearía contra mí y obviamente ganaría-diría el rubio y Seliph tendría una gota.

-señor Seliph está desocupado el lugar-diría una mujer de pelo negro largo y con detalles blancos, el joven sonreíria.

-no para nada Ayra-diría el y la mujer se sentaría a un lado de él y esta apartaría un poco la mirada de el joven.

'No puedes pensar de esa manera...es el hijo de tu señor'la pelinegro pensaria mientras sentía un hormigueo.

-estás bien Ayra-diría el joven y ella negaria.

-estoy bien no pasa nada-diría ella.

-toma esto Sigurd-diría Arvis mientras lanzaba otro ataque.

-que desperdicio de energía-diría el mientras esquivaba.

-no creo-diría Arvis y el fuego que había lanzado se elevaría y Sigurd estaría sorprendido y este se cubriría apenas con su Tyrfing-nada mal-

-lo mismo te digo-diría el caballero sagrado.

Mientras el público miraba, la mujer de pelo negro tomaría a Seliph de la mano y los dos saldrían de el Coliseo.

-Ayra que pasa-diría el peli azul mientras aún caminaba con ella.

-es algo muy importante mi señor-diría ella sonrojada y el lord no miraba su sonrojo ya que no volteaba.

Unos momentos después ella entraría a su habitación designada y esta se sentaría en la cama para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

-dime que es lo que pasa-diría el confundido y Ayra miraría a los ojos de seliph.

-Te amo...-un silencio se formó en la habitación.

-yo...estoy realmente feliz de escuchar que...que tú me quieres-diría Seliph-de verdad me siento honrado desde el fondo de mi corazón-

-espera...eso significa que tengo una oportunidad-diría ella y Seliph asistiría nervios y está sin más que decir lo besaría y este le regresaría el beso y durante el proseso ambos caerían ala cama.

En otro lado.

Roy había llegado al palacio de Arsk y esta vez se había cambiado algo diferente al igual que su padre llevaba un traje similar.

El chico tomaria un par de respiraciones y este caminaría afuera.

Algunas mujeres del palacio murmuraban al ver al joven pherae y la gran mayoría eran cumplidos.

El llegaría a donde estaban las tres chicas.

-yo pensé que ese regalo era para tu admirador secreto Lucina-

-para nada chicas, además el rey héroe marth siempre fue mi inspiración para volverme fuerte-Roy se acercaría a ella hasta quedar adelante.

-Lucina...oh hola lilina y Julia-diría el y las dos saludarían-podría dejarme un momento con Lucina-

La mirada de lilina se pondría fría al escuchar eso y la chica de pelo blanco se daría cuenta de ello sintiendo escalofríos.

-y eso por qué-diría lilina y ella miraría el ramo-y esas flores son para ella-

Roy sin dudarlo y sin captar el aire asesino del lugar asistiría y Lucina abriría sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-e,enserio-diría ella nerviosa y el joven pelirojo sonreiría y le entregaría el ramo a la princesa del futuro quien se sonrojaría al tomarlo-gracias...Roy-

-no hay problema, me recordaron a tu belleza natural-diría él directamente y lilina abriría su boca de shock y Lucina se tapo un poco la cara con el ramo.

-gracias, otra vez...perdón por no tener un regalo para ti-diría ella.

-no hay problema, la verdad he querido hablar contigo a solas hace mucho tiempo-diría el y este estiraría su mano a ella-me lo permitirías-diría el y ella asitiria y tomaria su mano algo nerviosa.

Mientras se alejaban, lilina podía mirar esa escena con shock puro y esta apretaría sus puños.

-no puedo creer que la allá invitado a ella que ami-diría lilina-ósea, cuánto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos juntos y invita a Lucina, porfavor-

-eh...lilina se que es tonto que pregunte...estas enojada-diría Julia.

-enojada, ESTOY FURIOSA-diría ella golpeando la mesa y algunos héroes mirarían.

-tranquila lilina, aún no sabemos si en realidad la invito a salir-diría Julia.

-pero le dio flores Julia, flores, a mi no me ha dado nada-diría ella enojada y Julia suspiraría.

-valla...-ella miraría aún lado y vería algunas parejas y no sólo ellos algunos con sus padres o hermanos.

-vamos nos de aquí-diría lilina.

-que a donde-preguntaría ella.

-tenemos que confirmar si están saliendo o no-diría ella.

-vamos a ir a espiarlos-diría Julia.

-solo veremos si es que están juntos o no-diría lilina y esta la agarraría del brazo llevándosela.

Mientras corrían ambas esquivaban algunas personas aveces chocaban, Julia tenía que disculparse cada vez que lo hacían. En eso ambas se detendrían cuando verían a dos chicas más.

Una era una chica de pelo verde azulado largo hasta la cintura vestida de rojo con falda y esta se veía muy animada con unos aretes de Rubi muy lindos.

La segunda era una chica joven de pelo blanco con un pajarito rojo en su hombro y ambas hablaban muy alegres. Y Lilina se acercaría ambas.

-Erika, Micaiah-las dos voltearían a ver y lilina se pondrían adelante de ambas con Julia quien saludaría de manera tímida.

-hola lilina pasa algo-preguntaría Erika.

-te ves algo agitada-diría Micaiah.

-bueno es una emergencia...bonitos aretes-diría ella.

-gracias, la verdad es que Leif me los regaló-diría ella sonrojada y ambas chicas se miraría, y ambas negarían.

-bueno regresando al tema, necesito que me acompañen-diría lilina y ambas se mirarían confundidas y Julia solo suspiraría.

Mientras tanto.

El marqués de pherae y Lyn estaba afuera del reino de Arsk y Eliwood le había tapado los ojos a Lyn con un paño mientras la agarraba de su mano para guiarla.

-Eliwood, cuánto nos falta para llegar-diría ella.

-ya falta poco-diría el y luego de caminar unos segundos Eliwood y Lyn se detendrían-aquí es, puedes quitártelo-

la joven cuando se quitó la banda de los ojos estaría maravillada. Estaban en uña llanuras con la vista de todo el reino de Arsk. El cielo se miraba naranjado y la puesta del sol se veía enfrente de ellos.

-Eliwood...como encontraste este lugar-diría ella sorprendida.

-fue hace unos meses cuando el rey Xander me pidió entrenar aquí-diría Eliwood.

-Eliwood...es hermoso-diría ella.

-te gusto-preguntaría el algo nervioso.

-no-Eliwood abriría su boca y ella lo veria dándole un abrazo fuerte-me encanto-

-gracias-diría el correspondiéndolo-la verdad, hace unos días habías dicho que extrañabas las llanuras, así que decidí llevarte aquí-diría el.

El aire corría por el lugar y ambos se separarían para sentarse y mirar el lugar.

-sé que no estamos en las llanuras, pero espero que te pueda gustar-diría el.

-sí...gracias Eliwood-diría ella y luego lo miraria a los ojos-una pregunta Eliwood, para ti que es san valentin-el peli rojo se rascaría su mejilla.

-bueno...la verdad este día, para mí no sólo es estar con tu media naranja, también se puede demostrar el amor con tus familiares y amigos, caso como el mío y Héctor, que no quiso darme alguna muestra de afecto más que una amenaza-lyn reiría al escuchar eso-san valentin, es un día para las personas con la que más quieres estar-

-te entiendo-diría ella-la verdad Eliwood me encanta estar contigo, siempre nos hemos ayudado mutuamente y viajamos juntos durante mucho tiempo...me ayudaste cuando nadie me creía, me hace feliz pasar tiempo contigo, es por eso Eliwood que quiero que me prometas algo-diría ella tomando sus manos.

-que es lo que quieres que te prometa Lyndis-preguntaría el mirando su manos entrelazadas con la de la chica.

-no quiero que nada nos logre separarnos Eliwood-diría ella y el asistiría.

-te lo prometo Lyndis, nada lo hará-diría el y luego miraría confundido para luego reír en voz baja.

-que pasa-preguntaría ella.

-en realidad...eso se escuchó como una confesión-diría el y Lyn se sonrojaría y esta soltaría los manos de Eliwood para luego voltear a otro lado-bueno Lyndis...de echo yo siento lo mismo por ti-La chica abriría sus ojos al escuchar eso.

-que...enserio-diría ella volteando y Eliwood estaba parado y esta vez con un regalo azul.

-te lo quiero dar en estos momentos-diría el.

Ella lo tomaría y luego miraría a Eliwood quien asistiría. Ella quitaría la envoltura para luego abrir la tapa revelando una caja más chica y esta estaría sin aliento.

-E,Eli,Eliwood...esto es lo que pienso-diría ella.

El joven de pherae tomaria la cajita este se pondría en cuclillas quedando a la altura de ella quien estaba aún sentada.

-Lyndis...sé que hemos sido amigos hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad cada vez que pasábamos el tiempo juntos sentía que nuestros lazos incrementaban, quiero cumplir la promesa con algo más valioso-diría el abriendo la caja con un anillo de diamante-te casarías conmigo...Lyndis-

Ella soltaría la caja y esta taparía su boca con sus manos, y esta sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, sin resistirlo esta lo abrazaría.

-sí...yo acepto Eliwood-diría ella dejando salir las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Lyndis...yo...me siento muy feliz-diría el con los ojos cristalinos.

Ambos se mirarían y Eliwood le mostraría las letras de el anillo"para Lyndis de las llanuras" ella se lo pondría y lo miraría después tomaría la cara de Eliwood para plantarle un beso suave en los labios. Eliwood poco a poco estaría regresando el beso ya que fue muy repentino. Ambos se separarían y estos dos estarían sonriendo.

Mientras tanto.

-ES INCREÍBLE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES-gritaria alguien en un micrófono en todo el coliseo-ESTE COMBATE TERMINO EN UN GRAN EMPATE-

Sigurd y Arvis estaban en el piso ambos boca bajo.

El duque de Valtomer estaba con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y Sigurd estaba completamente negro mientras sacaba humo.

Deidre estaba con los ojos completamente en blanco mientras tenía un tic en la cabeza.

-no puedo creer que esto halla terminado así-dirá ella.

 **Flash back.**

 **Ambos contrincantes sudaban y tenían unos cuantos raspones en su ropa o y cara.**

 **Arvis se levantaría y este empezaría a reír.**

 **-nada mal Sigurd...sin embargo aún te falta mucho para derrotarme-el lanzaria una gran bola de fuego al cielo y luego lanzaría otra directamente a el. El caballero lo esquivaría a duras penas y este correria hacia el. En eso Arvis trataba de lanza otro ataque pero no podía lanzar más llamas-diablos me quede sin magia-**

 **Sigurd sonreria y cuando estuvo acercándose levantaría su sable en el mismo instante que la bola de fuego que había lanzado arriba caería en el. Sin embargo el fuego no era tan potente como para quemarlo y Sigurd todo negro caería al piso.**

 **-eres un idi-antes de pudiera acabar su frase, la Tyrfing le pegaría con la parte plana del sable en la cabeza de Arvis y este caería al piso mientras el chichón le aparecía.**

 **-es enserio-diría Eldigan.**

 **Fin del flash back.**

-iré a ver cómo andan-diría Deidre para ir al centro.

El hijo de el joven pherae y la princesa no estaban en una situación diferente. Ambos paseaban por todo el reino de Arsk mientras hablaban de lo que les gustaba. La verdad Lucina ya no actuaba muy tímida ahora y esta vez estaba más atenta y esta le sacaba platica al joven peli rojo. Ambos se veían muy emocionados y entrarían a un restaurante y Roy daría al parecer su nombre de una reservación y el mesero los llevaría a una mesa.

-valla tenias todo hecho-diría Lucina sonriendo.

-si lo sé-diría el y el mesero llegaría y ambos mirarían el menú.

-que es lo que desean pedir-

-bueno-roy miraría su menú-quiero un filete especial por favor-diría el.

-para la señorita-

-quisiera una langosta por favor-diría ella y el mesero tomarías las cartas y luego se iría a mandar la orden, llegarían en unos minutos unos meseros con una botella de champán.

-eh disculpe pero yo no tomo-diría roy.

-igual yo-diría Lucina.

-que quiere que le tráiganos de beber-diría el mesero.

-bueno agua de limón está bien para mi-diría roy.

-y yo un vino tinto-

-en unos momentos-diría los meseros retirándose.

-vino tinto-diría Roy con una ceja arqueada.

-bueno es para acompañar la langosta-diría ella-sabes me sorprendió mucho que me hallas invitado a mi que a lilina-

-bueno, lilina y yo salimos mucho sabes, y la verdad veo que tenemos mucho en común-

-si lo sé, sabes aveces creo que estamos en una cita-diría ella y luego sus ojos se abrirían por lo que ella dijo-Yo...-

-de echo es una cita-diría el joven tranquilo y Lucina se sonrojaría.

-en...enserio-diría ella y Roy asistiría-bueno...me siento muy alargada-

-la verdad yo también me alegro estar contigo-diría el.

-bueno...y que es lo que te gusta de mi-diría ella.

-eres fuerte, bonita, inteligente e incluso muy buena con sus seres amados, eres capaz de ir a cualquier dimensión o lugar para ir a salvar personas-diría el y la cara de Lucina estaba más roja que nunca.

-eh...yo...no soy tan maravillosa-diría ella.

-y eso porque-diría el confundido.

-bueno Roy...creo que une debo contarte...algo de mi pasado-Luvina le contaría a Roy sobre lo que había sucedido en su futuro y lo que grima hizo.

-ya veo entonces...pero dime algo Lucina ya lo derrotaron-ella asitiria.

-mi padre vino de otra época y él nos ayudó a mí a mis amigos pero solo pudimos derrotarlo, pero si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte yo hubiera podido salvar a mi padre-Lucina bajaría la mirada apuntó de llorar

-Lucina...no tienes que culparte de esa manera-diría el-tu padre hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida y que no te culparás, no te sientas tan inútil por el gran sacrificio que hizo, tú lograste tu objetivo y tu mundo vive en paz ahora Lucina, no tienes por qué estar triste-diría el y Lucina se calmaría un poco.

-gracias Roy...la verdad me siento más aliviada-

-lucina te puedo preguntar algo-diría Roy-te gustaría venir a pherae conmigo-diría el y los ojos de la espadachín a se abrirían.

-Roy...estas seguro de lo que dices-el peli rojo asistiría.

-por supuesto, siempre y cuando también vallas a ver a tu padre y amigos también-diría el y esta se levantaría de su lugar lanzándose encima de el con un abrazo.

-Roy no sabes cuánto me alegra esto-diría ella.

El joven regresaría el abrazo y algunas personas miraban la escena en especial cuatro chicas quienes estaban escondidas.

Erika estaba con las manos entrelazadas con una mirada soñadora al ver esa escena tan romántica.

Micaiah solo sonreía mientras su pájaro aún posaba en su hombro.

Julia traía un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas.

Lilina tenía un Aura asesina a su alrededor.

-no puedo creerlo-diría ella-se supone que debería amarme a mi no a ella-

-es tan romántico-diría Erika.

-no lo es para nada-diría ella.

-enserio, tanto quieres estar en su lugar-diría Micaiah con la ceja arqueada.

-por supuesto que si-diría ella-me enoja esto-diría ella.

-lilina aveces deberías de pensar en cómo se siente Lucina-la peli azul miraría a Julia-sabes, sé que avances uno ama alguien pero esa persona no lo hace, sin embargo ser amigos no es tan malo...además Lucina se mira muy feliz con el, deberías de pensar en ella, en cómo se siente ahora-

Lilina esta vez miraría un poco triste la escena.

-tienes razón-diría ella-lo siento por traerlas aquí-diría ella.

-no te preocupes para eso somos amigas-diría Julia.

Las cuatro dejarían a los dos jóvenes en el restaurante para que pudieran disfrutar.

En el Coliseo, Deidre estaba a lado de ambos sujetos, la verdad era que no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo que había pasado, son embargo recodaba algo, Arvis siempre fue un hombre serio, sin embargo nunca fue violento con el y mucho menos con sus hijos, a pesar de sus ideales siempre ponía a su familia en su lista de importancias. Sigurd un hombre muy respetable y amable, y aparte un gran amigo de muchos en el reino.

Deidre no sabía a quién amar de ambos ya que tenía recuerdos muy queridos de los dos.

-mama que pasa-diría Seliph llegando con el pelo algo desacomodado.

-bueno Seliph...no sé qué pasa-diría ella.

-que paso-el miraria a su padre y a Arvis-ok ya entiendo...pero que es lo que use harás-

-yo...no lo sé-diría ella.

-madre, aún sigues aqui-un joven muchacho de pelo rojo lacio con una marca en la frente aparecería y miraría a los dos inconscientes-veo que papa y el señor Sigurd se divirtieron hoy-

-bueno julius nadie gano nada hoy-

-mama ya llegue-diría Julia con un regalo rojo y otro azul, esta vería a su padre y padrastro-cuanto tiempo llevan ahí-diría ella.

-no lo sé pero ya llevan un buen rato así-

-déjame lo ami-ella pondría los regalos a un lado de ella movería los cuerpos de ambos, en unos segundos ambos empezarían a gemir.

-que fue lo que pasó...y porque me duele la cabeza-diría Arvis.

-sí, y porque estoy todo negro-diría Sigurd.

-bueno no importa-diría Julia tomando ambos regalo-feliz día de san Valentín papis-diría ella entregando cada uno a ambos.

Los dos abrirían el regalo y verían un chocolate en forma de corazón con una frase de " te quiero papá" ambos sujetos se miraría.

-siento mucho haber peleado contigo Sigurd-

-lo mismo a ti amigo mío-diría el caballero y ambos abrazarían a Julia.

-me alegras que todo allá acabado bien-diría Deidre sonríendo junto a sus hijos.

Todos los héroes se reunirían en Arsk y algo se daría un discurso para incentivar a todos los héroes. Luego de eso cada uno iría a su cuarto pero algunos se quedaría para platicar de su día.

-bueno amigo quiero que cuides a mi hermana-diría Ephraim.

-por su puesto que lo haré-diría el y Erika estaba agarrada de su brazo-no hay nada más importante que la en el mundo-el escucharía una tos de parte de su hermana mayor Altena-a ti también te amo hermana-

La chica de pelo café sonreíria.

-bien echo Elwood-diría Héctor palmeando su espalda-veo que conquistaste a esta leoparda-

-a quien dices leopardo bárbaro-diría Lyn.

-no puede ser, que con esa actitud alguien se te declarara-diría Héctor fingiendo estar ofendido-no tuve tanta suerte como ustedes pero hice un gran paso para estar con florina-

-no voy a dejar que la toques-diría ella-una chica como ella no puede estar con alguien como tú-

-así entonces no dejaré que te quedes con Eliwood-diría el y ambos comenzarían a discutir y Eliwood reiría al verlos.

-papa-el peli rojo voltearía y tanto Héctor y Lyn dejarían de discutir y verían que él joven pelirojo estaba con Lucina -quiero decirte algo-

-por supuesto hijo que pasa-Roy tomaría aire.

-yo te amo, papá-diría el.

-yo también hijo mío, me alegra escucharlo-el pelirojo abrazaría a su hijo y Lucina sonreiría al ver esto.

-Eliwood escuche tú noticia, me alegro por ti-diría Chrom con una mirada sería y el estaba con esposa Robin.

-gracias Chrom...pero por tu rostro parece que no bienes a felicitarme solo verdad-diría el.

-bueno...nuestro hijos están saliendo-diría Chrom alegre y Eliwood tendría los ojos abiertos.

-ya veo...es un gusto que seas miembro de la familia lucina-la peli azul se estaría acomodando un cabello.

-bueno-diría Héctor-la verdad quería que tu hijo anduvieran con mi hija, pero bueno-Elwood tendría la boca abierta al escuchar eso.

-pero si me habías dicho que no querías que estuviera con ella-

-bueno uno cambia-diría Héctor y el miraría que lilina se acercaba hacia el con un regalo.

-papa...quiero darte esto-

-lilina-diría el recibiendo el regalo y está la abrazaría-me alegro mucho que me lo dieras-

Lyn y Eliwood miraría eso con una gran felicidad, Chrom tanto Robin se retirarían y Lucina se despediría de Roy con un beso en la mejilla. el pequeño peli rojo se acercaría ala mujer nómada.

-bueno Lyn...creo que ahora te llamaré madre verdad-diría el peli rojo y Lyn tendría los ojos vidriosos.

-por su puesto...me alegra mucho que lo digas-diría ella abrazándolo.

-veo que todo termino muy bien-diría un sujeto con una capucha mirando la ecena.

 **Fin del especial de san Valentín.**

 **Es mi primer One shot así que si hay errores lo siento. No vemos después.**


End file.
